Carnival
by NoName-chan
Summary: While working at a summer carnival to pay off a debt he owes for damage, Lavi finds himself caught up in a mess of trouble. Luckily for him, a white haired girl comes to his rescue. But she runs away before he can even ask for her name, leaving him incredibly confused. So what will Lavi do when he returns to school in the fall to find the girl in his class? (AU;LavixFem!Allen)
1. Prologue

**NoName-chan: Hello~! ^^ Here I am once again, posting stories for the good of sadistic beings- I mean, "the children"! Anyways, this is the second new story I've posted today, but *holds up an empty jar* this is my "fuck" jar, and these are all the fucks I give. So, sit back and enjoy the ride, folks~!  
Lavi: *Grins* I canread this chapter and already tell that this is going to be very Blackmail-worthy.  
NoName-chan: *Grins* You bet your ass it will~!  
Allen: *Cries in the corner*  
Kanda: Che. What's with the moyashi.  
NoName-chan: Oh, it's nothing much, just *picks Allen up by the back of the collar, revealing a very feminine physique* he's a girl in this story.  
Kanda: *Gapes*  
Allen: *Cries*  
Lavi: *Laughs ass off and takes pictures*  
NoName-chan: Anyways, yeah, that's all I've got to say here for now. So, who wants to do the Disclaimer?  
Lavi: I will~! NoName-chan does not own DGM~!**

**_…_**

"I WANT THAT ONE! I WANT THAT ONE!" a little girl practically screamed, pointing repeatedly at a pink stuffed bear that hung from one of the many hooks that adorned the stand. Lavi sighed before checking if the girl had gotten enough points for the prize. Concluding that she had made just two points under the required amount for the stuffed bear, he decided to let her have it anyway and lowered it down from its suspension along the roof of the stand. The little girl squealed in delight, hugging her new toy tightly, before running off to join what Lavi presumed was her brother at a hot dog stand about 10 meters away.

Lavi knew he technically should've denied the child the bear, but truthfully, he really didn't care at all about what he should've and shouldn't have done while working this stupid job- running a ring toss stand at the city's Summer Carnival. He tried to remember what had brought this particular torture upon him in the first place...

_/Flashback/_

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daisya asked, eying his red haired best friend cautiously._

_"Absolutely!" Lavi confirmed with a mischievous grin. "This is going to be hilarious, just wait!"_

_Daisya sighed in defeat. "Okay, if you say so... But I still think this is a bad idea."_

_"You worry too much, Daisy."_

_"IT'S DAISYA!"_

_"SHHHH Don't be so loud! He might hear us!" Lavi whispered aggressively. "Now hurry up and help me mix this stuff!" The conversation finally fell to silence as Daisya obeyed and the two teens hurriedly mixed the stuff they'd brought into two other bottles._

_Seemingly contempt with the results, Lavi screwed the caps back onto the two bottles of what was now a mixture and onto the nearly empty bottle he'd brought._

_"All right! All set!" the red cheered._

_"Okay, now can we please hurry and get the fuck OUT of here before he comes in for his afternoon shower?" Daisya pleaded._

_"Yeah, let's go," Lavi agreed before grabbing the third bottle and bolting from the room along with Daisya._

_No more than two minutes after their hasty retreat, Lavi and Daisya heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom they'd left._

_"Wow, that was WAY too close, Lavi," Daisya stated._

_"Yeah, but it'll be worth it," Lavi said in return. "Just wait."_

_The two boys were waiting for less time than they'd expected. It was only about 5 minutes after the water had come on that it was shut off again._

_"Do you think it worked?" Daisya asked._

_His question was soon answered by a loud roar. "LAVI! DAISYA!"_

_Lavi grinned. "I think it did. Get the camera ready and prepare to run like hell."_

_Loud footsteps stomped down the stairs at an alarmingly quick rate until a figure finally bolted into the corridor. Lavi nearly choked on his own laughter. It really had worked! Kanda just glared at the two teens murderously, his long dark blue hair now a bright pink._

_"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" the now pink haired man demanded furiously. His only response however was the roaring laughter of Lavi and Daisya and the multiple flashes of a digital camera at work. "YOU DIE TODAY!" Kanda shouted before unsheathing the katana he always carried strapped to his belt and charging the laughing teens. Lavi and Daisya squeaked slightly at the sight of the rampaging man before running for their lives._

_"YUU! CALM DOWN! IT'S CUTE!" Lavi screamed, still chuckling loudly along with Daisya as they ran from Kanda, who ignored the redhead's words and continued to pursue. The chase continued, first throughout the halls of Kanda and Daisya's large house, then in circles around it, then throughout the neighborhood, and the next thing they knew, the three teens had run all the way into town and were weaving around several shops, restaurants, and other businesses. Still, Kanda continued to chase the two pranksters, who were beginning to grow tired._

_"GEEZ!... How long... Can he... Go for?!" Daisya panted._

_"Longer... Than you'd think..." Lavi replied, breathing just as heavily as his brown haired partner in crime. They continued to run for another 20 minutes, dodging buildings, gaping pedestrians, and other obstacles before they accidentally made a wrong turn and found themselves cornered between the side of a café, the side of a pet store, and the wall that cut off the alleyway at a dead end. The two quickly turned around to go back the way they'd come, but Kanda had already blocked the one route of escape._

_"Well, Daisya. It was nice being friends with you," Lavi told his best friend._

_"It was more or less a terrible idea to be friends with you, Lavi," Daisya replied. Kanda continued to close in before finally reaching the two cowering teens, picking them up by the collars of their shirts, and throwing them with enough force that they crashed through the window of an antique shop on the other side of the street._

_Lavi groaned as he sat up, inspecting the cuts the shards of broken glass had given him. He then looked over to see Daisya barely conscious on top of a tipped over shelf, which's contents were now shattered. Suddenly, Kanda burst through the door to the shop, katana raised, prepared to finish the job. He was interrupted, however, by a loud scream. All three of the teens looked up to see the horrified face of an elderly lady._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she shrieked. "YOU'VE DESTROYED MY ANTIQUES AND MY WINDOW!" Kanda sheathed his sword quickly as the lady continued to scream about how much money those would cost to replace. That is, until a woman with black hair looking to be in her 30's rushed out, saw the scene, then ran to the elderly woman, who was still screaming at the three boys about the price of the window and the antiques they'd broken._

_"Mom! Mom! Calm down!" the younger woman hurriedly ordered the older._

_"But they broke an entire shelf of antiques as well as our window!" the elderly lady sobbed._

_"I know, I know," the black haired woman said before glaring at the teens. "But they'll make up for it."_

_Lavi gulped. "H-how?"_

_"Oh don't worry, I have an idea," she assured._

_/Flashback End/_

Lavi grinned to himself. Even though he, Daisya, and Kanda were all stuck working at this stupid Carnival in order to earn the money to pay back Ms. Silvia's mother, Mrs. Rachel, for the damage they'd caused to her antique shop when Kanda had thrown him and Daisya through the window, mixing pink hair dye into Kanda's shampoo and conditioner had definitely been worth it.

Another hour of kids playing ring toss and demanding their prizes later, Lavi was beat. Despite the shade the roof of the Ring Toss stand gave, the late July heat was still getting to him. He checked his watch. 4:30pm. He still had to sit through another HOUR of this shit! The redhead wasn't sure how much more he could take before he passed out from the heat.

Suddenly a dollar was being waved in Lavi's face. He looked down to see a blonde boy of about 7 holding cotton candy in one hand and a dollar in the other.

"I wanna play!" the boy demanded rudely. Not having much of a choice, Lavi accepted the dollar, gave the kid the 3 rings he'd paid for, and stepped aside. The young boy tossed each of the rings harshly, completely missing the triangle of bottles he was supposed to aim for.

"Sorry, kid, game over," Lavi said tiredly. However, the kid pointed to a large stuffed lizard that hung on the wall.

"I want that one!" he demanded.

Lavi shook his head. "Sorry. You don't have enough points." Although he had given that little girl that stuffed bear earlier despite her being short of points, he couldn't give this boy the toy he demanded. After all, there was a difference between being two points short and fifty. Lavi could actually get in some kinda trouble for THIS.

"I WANT THAT ONE," the blonde boy repeated a bit more loudly, glaring at Lavi and continuing to point at the toy.

"Again, sorry. You didn't earn enough points for that one. If you'd like, you can play again for another dollar," Lavi attempted to suggest before the kid started shouting.

"I'M GONNA TELL MY DAD THAT YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME MY TOY!" he squealed before running off.

_'Uh oh,'_ Lavi thought. _'Great, now I have to explain the situation to the kid's dad.'_

About 5 minutes later, the kid came back. With his tall, scary, large-muscled dad.

"My kid told me you wouldn't give him the toy he wanted," the man growled in a deep voice. Lavi forced himself not to tremble at the huge man.

"He didn't earn enough points for it, and-"

"I don't care, you damn runt," the man interrupted. "My kid asks for something, he gets it. GOT IT?"

"I'm s-sorry, sir, but-" Lavi began to stammer nervously before the man lifted him by the collar of his green Tshirt with one hand and raised a fist with the other.

_'OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT,' _Lavi thought frantically as he closed his one emerald green eye in preparation for the blow.

Suddenly, however, the grip on Lavi's shirt was released, sending him falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"What don't you teach your kid some damn manners, you dumbass," a new voice said. Lavi opened his eye to find the hulk guy sprawled on the ground with a huge bruise on his cheek. The redhead's eyes then traveled up. He gasped. This was the most shocking sight he'd ever seen!

Standing above the unconscious man, there was a teenage girl. And not just any teenage girl- by far the most bizarre looking girl Lavi had ever seen! For one thing, her choppy shoulder blade-length hair was pure white! Then there were her eyes: they were SILVER! Like chrome! It was almost scary! Then over her left eye, there was what Lavi thought was a red tattoo in an oddly shaped line with a pentacle above her left eyebrow. And finally, to complete her odd appearance, the girl wore a strange outfit that made Lavi guess she was some sort of punk or goth made up of black knee-high converse, dark denim jean shorts, a black Evanescence Tshirt that was incredibly baggy on her small frame, a red ribbon around her neck, and two different gloves- a red glove that covered her entire hand and arm on her left hand and a small fingerless fishnet glove that only covered her palm on her right.

Lavi was in such a daze that by the time he finally came back to reality, the girl was already running away from the scene.

"WAIT!" he yelled, but the mysterious girl had already disappeared into the crowd. Lavi, being to persistent boy he was, attempted to chase after her, but to no avail.

Ever since that day, for the remaining month and a half of summer vacation, the strange white haired girl remained on Lavi's mind. He'd asked around if anybody knew her or had at least seen her, but still came up empty. It was as if the girl had fallen off the face of the earth! Lavi had just about given up on his search, too.

That is, until school started up again in September.

**_Prologue End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: And there you have it~! ^^ I hope everyone liked it! Please leave reviews if possible; it really helps me write. So, *looks at the people in the Author Note Room with me* what'd you guys think?  
Lavi: …. *Crumples to the floor laughing*  
Allen: *Cries his eyes out even more*  
Kanda: ….You made them dye my hair pink… *unsheathes Mugen* PREPARE TO DIE! *Runs at me*  
NoName-chan: *SHRIEK. Runs for my life* Please…. *pant* Review,…. *pant* and Thanks…. *pant* For Reading~!**


	2. Chapter1

**NoName-chan: Hayhayhay~! :D  
Allen: LEAVE ME ALONE.  
NoName-chan: Oh, Allen, come on! Don't be like that! We have a chapter to attend to!  
Allen: FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT. *Walks towards the door*  
Road: *Slams the door open, smashing it into Allen's face* NONAME-CHAN! WHERE'D YOU PUT THE PRETZELS?  
NoName-chan: They're on the top right shelf!  
Road: NO THEY'RE NOT!  
NoName-chan: YES THEY ARE! Look, I'll show you!  
NoName-chan and Road: *leave room*  
Allen: *moans in pain*  
Road: *shouting from the kitchen* SEE! THEY'RE NOT HERE!  
NoName-chan: *Also shouting from the kitchen* I SAID THE TOP RIGHT SHELF!  
Road: THIS IS THE TOP RIGHT!  
NoName-chan: YOUR OTHER RIGHT, ROAD!  
Road: Oh…..  
NoName-chan and Road: *walk back into the room*  
Lavi: *points to Road* What's she doing here?  
NoName-chan: She's in the chapter, duh! She's Allen's best friend!  
Allen: *faints*  
NoName-chan: ….Whoops *Sighs* Somebody do the Disclaimer while I take Allen to the nurse.  
Road: NoName-chan does not own DGM~**

**_…_**

I scowled at the poorly written directions in my hand. Where was she? According to the directions she gave me, she was going to wait for me outside of the dorms. Well, after getting lost several times due to the shitty directions she gave me, I was outside of the dorms! So where could she be?

"ALLY~!"

Question answered.

"Hi, Road!" I greeted my best friend with a large grin. "Where have you been?"

Road rolled her eyes. "Looking for you, of course! I told you to meet me outside of the dorms!"

"And I'm here!"

The shorter girl smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I meant the GIRLS' dorms. These are the Guys'."

Oh. Well that explained a lot. Nonetheless, I puffed out my cheeks and rolled my eyes. "Well, SORRY," I said sarcastically, "but I'm new here and the directions you gave me are horrible. "Go to the tree and take a left?" Seriously?"

"Well, those are the directions!"

"Yeah, but," I sighed. "How do I put this? THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF TREES HERE."

Road laughed. "Oh yeah... Anyways," she proceeded to capture me in a tackle hug. "It's awesome to see you again~! Let's hurry up and get to the dorms." I nodded my head in agreement before gathering my bags and following Road, who'd already left me in the dust.

Okay, hold on, maybe I should explain what was going on.

Hi, my name is Allen Walker. Yeah, I know, Allen's a weird name for a girl. But I care about your opinion about as much as I care about Justin Bieber's feelings; which is to say, not at all. Which is also why I don't care about what you'll think when I tell you about my strange appearance. My hair is as white as snow, falling down to a bit past my shoulders in choppy locks. Also, my eyes are silver. Then there's my scar; I have a hideous red scar over my left eye that forms an upside down pentacle above my eyebrow then runs over my eye and down my cheek in a precise line. How I got this scar? Good question. Not telling. But I will say that it was a result of the same occurrence that's the reason my arm's so messed up. My left arm is black- even the fingernails- with a small glowing green cross embedded into the back of my hand and unique diamond-like shapes on my shoulder. The only thing about this unique appearance that I'm actually sensitive about is my arm. The thing is disgusting to look at and just plain out weird, and it's the only thing that makes me care about what other people think. So, in order to avoid the critical stares that I'd get because of it, I always hide it with a red glove that covers my entire arm.

Anyways, I'm 15 years old and a Sophomore in high school. And the reason I was in the situation originally described was because I was transferring to Grayman Academy. I had gone to Black Order High, a public school, for my freshman year, but then I'd run into Road, my long time childhood best friend, at some Carnival over the summer. She'd pulled a few strings with the Principal of Grayman Academy, who happened to be her adoptive father, and the next thing I knew, I was enrolled in private school for the rest of my high school years with Road. Not that I minded.

Like I said, Road was my best friend since childhood. She was a shorter girl with royal blue hair done up in large spikes. Like the rest of her siblings of in her adoptive family, "The Noah Family," she wore colored contacts that made her eyes appear to be golden (though they're actually a dark blue-purple color,) and she had a row of seven small cross-shaped scars on her forehead. I'm not sure why the Noahs acquired the strange look for themselves, but I wasn't exactly one to judge. Plus they'd always acted like family to me, so I honestly couldn't care less about what they looked like. Road was the closest to me of the Noahs. We had been best friends since we started elementary school together. We'd unfortunately lost contact after our last year of middle school when we'd ended up at different high schools. I'd been beyond happy when I'd run into her at that Carnival. Now we were not only going to the same school, but we were also roommates! This was going to be a lot of fun.

Road and I finally arrived at the Girls' dorms- WOW. I'd been WAY off. I was on the wrong side of campus entirely-, where she wasted no time leading me to our dorm. It was a simple room with a bunk bed- Road beat me to the top bunk, unfortunately...-, a few other pieces of basic furniture, and an attached bathroom. I claimed the empty bottom bunk of the bed for myself, neatly making it with my black and white checker print sheets and pillow case, soft red blanket, and small decorative black heart-shaped pillow that had a jagged silver line running down the middle of it vertically giving it the appearance of a broken heart. I then unpacked my belongings, storing my clothes in the dresser and closet that the room provided, putting my toiletries in the bathroom, and decorating the room with personal belongings, such as band posters, an alarm clock that woke me up with "Misery Business" by Paramore, and a lamp with a black and white checker print lampshade that matched my sheets. When I was done, I stepped back and smiled proudly at my work.

That is, until I was interrupted by Road, who yawned boredly. "You done playing "Extreme Renovation: Dorm Edition" yet?"

I rolled my eyes at her but still responded with, "Yeah, I'm done."

Road's face lit up as she grinned. "Good!"

My lips split into a grin similar to hers. I knew that look. "What are we doing?"

"Well, last I checked, Jasdevi were super tired from egging people's houses all night. How much you wanna bet that a parade wouldn't even wake them up?" I saw where this was going, and my grin grew.

"Let's go."

"I'll get the supplies."

"Okay. I'll put this away real quick." I quickly shoved my now empty suitcases- hey, I have a lot of shit-under the bed, and when I stood up, Road was already ready to go with the supplies. We then left our dorm and ran to the Boys'.

I peeked around a corner. "The coast is clear!" Road and I sprinted across the clearing and into the dorm building, where we quickly dove behind a conveniently-placed trash can to hide from a few guys who were walking down the hall. We couldn't get caught; there was a "no opposite genders in the dorms" rule here, and although we probably wouldn't get in any trouble because Road's adoptive father was the principal, it was better to spare the drama and just stay hidden. Once the coast was clear again, Road and I ran to the stairwell, where we wasted no time sprinting up 4 flights of stairs to the floor where Jasdevi's room was. After checking one last time to be sure we were alone, we hurried to the room Jasdevi shared.

Road quickly picked the lock to the room with a stick of gum and a ponytail holder- don't even ASK how she managed to do that, because I really don't know-, and we were in! As expected, Jasdero and Devit were both in coma-like sleeps. Road handed me a purple marker and a can of whipped cream, and we set to work. We each picked one of the Jasdevi twins- I took Jasdero, Road took Devit- and created our own masterpieces. I drew a curly purple mustache on Jasdero's face, along with some long eyelashes and "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS" accompanied by some hearts and rainbows on his forehead. I then used the whipped cream to create a beard and some crazy eyebrows and stepped back to admire my work. It was almost perfect, just needed one more thing. I weaved Jasdero's long blond hair into two braids then checked my creation again. PERECT! I looked over at Road to find her gazing proudly upon her similar work on Devit's face. We then silently took some pictures with our cell phones. Well, for the most part silent, until I accidentally turned the flash on, which created a loud 'flick' sound that seemed way too loud to be coming from a phone along with a bright flash of light that seemed way too bright to be coming from a phone. Nonetheless, Road and I took that as our cue to get out of there. Good thing, too, because we could hear the creaks of the Jasdevi twins's beds as they awoke while we sprinted away. We then found a janitor's closet to take refuge in and waited.

3... 2... 1...

"ROAD! ALLEN!"

Road and I erupted in laughter and high fived each other.

Oh yeah, that's something I forgot I mention about us: Road and I LOVE pranking people. Particularly Road's two adoptive twin brothers, Jasdero and Devit, or "Jasdevi." Jasdevi are also very close friends of mine. I spent nearly as much time with them as I did with Road during my childhood. They are also part of the Noah family, so they each have the cross-shaped scars and golden contacts as well. And although they're twins, they look a bit different. Jasdero has long blond hair while Devit has short black hair, for one. Also, Jasdero LITERALLY has his lips sewn together (though, he can still talk, unfortunately...) while Devit does not. Jasdevi are still very alike, though. They both wear heavy makeup and strange clothes. But then again, so did all of our little friend group of them, me, and Road. While other girls my age wear things like brightly colored frilly blouses, skirts, and heels that make them looks like Barbie dolls, you can typically find me wearing a loose dark Tshirt, dark jeans or shorts- NEVER a skirt or dress. EVER. End of discussion-, and my favorite knee-high black and white converse. I also wear some strange accessories like my large red glove and the red ribbon I wear around my neck that my foster father gave me before he died. Occasionally, I also add a black hoodie or sweatshirt or some fishnet leggings and fingerless gloves. Road's different from the norm, too. She usually wears gothic Lolita-style clothing. Her outfits usually consist of some uniquely-styled black top- like that day, her shirt was a long torn up black tank top that had one long fishnet sleeve over her right arm-, a blue or purple skirt (*groan*), her favorite pair of striped stockings that alternate light and dark purple, and a pair of black Mary Janes. As for Jasdevi, they usually wear strange black lace up pants, sometimes with one of the legs cut off to be the length of shorts, loose tank tops, black boots, and some kind of expensive-looking jackets or vests. They also each carry a golden toy pistol- though, my doubt that those guns are fake grows every day. Anyways, Jasdevi rivaled with Road and I when it came to one thing- pranks. We pranked each other ALL THE TIME. But we were all still very close. Almost like family.

Road and I continued laughing uncontrollably for several minutes. Judging by the loud stomps we heard going back and forth in the hallway outside of the closet door, Jasdevi were looking for us. Eventually, however, the stomps faded away, and Road and I grinned at each other.

"That. Was. HILARIOUS!" I exclaimed.

"I know, right? Pranking them never get's old!" Road replied.

"So should we head back now?" I asked, but was taken by surprise when Road shook her head with a grin.

"Nope. Jasdevi aren't the only ones we came here to prank."

I found myself grinning as well at her response. "Who's next?"

"Well, last I checked, Tyki's currently enjoying his daily 2pm sweet tea in his room. Maybe we should pay a visit?" I nodded my head in agreement and we set out to Tyki's room. Tyki is another one of Road's Noah brothers. He isn't as close to me as Road or Jasdevi, though. Partially because he's 2 years older than us, so we never really spent time at school together. Partially because he's always been more of an uncle to us than a brother. He has a much more classy and calm nature than me, Road, or the twins, so he seems like he's way older than us than he actually is. Like the other Noahs, he has the scars and the golden contacts. His hair is short, black, curly, and always neatly pulled back by a top hat. Tyki usually wears formal clothing, like a suit and dress shoes (except for when he's gambling at bars for fun; then he wears hobo clothes. He's actually a pretty good gambler, though he could never beat me. But that's a story for another time.) Even though Tyki's only a Senior in high school, anybody would guess him to be a high class businessman by looking at him.

Anyways, Road and I quickly made our way to Tyki's door, where we knocked politely. The door was answered by Tyki, of course, since he didn't have a roommate. He looked down at us questioningly, which was understandable; we WERE in the boys' dorms, after all.

"Ah, I see Allen arrived. It's good to see you, girl. But what are you guys doing here?" Tyki questioned.

"Well, since Allen just got here today, we figured we'd come visit for a bit," Road easily lied. Tyki just nodded his head and stepped aside to let us in. We quickly complied and entered the room, sitting on bar stools at the counter, where the sweet tea Road mentioned earlier sat in a plastic coffee mug with a lid- that was convenient for what we were planning.

"Either of you want anything to drink?" Tyki asked.

"Yes," I lied. "Just water, please?"

"Sure. Road?"

"No thanks, Tyki," Road replied.

Tyki simply nodded his head and got me a glass of water. Nearly the second he set it on the counter in front of me, I grabbed it and "accidentally" spilled it all over my shirt.

"Oh, shit," Tyki muttered. "I'll go get a towel." He then ran into the bathroom.

I nodded to Road, signaling that the coast was clear. She then grinned and unscrewed the lid from Tyki's drink, dumping the liquid into a conveniently-placed houseplant. She then emptied a bottle of orange liquid she'd pulled from her pocket into the mug, replaced the lid, and set it back in its original position. Not a second too soon, either, because just then Tyki walked back into the main room with a towel, which he handed to me. I dabbed at the water on my shirt while discretely watching Tyki as he lifted his mug. The next moments seemed to pass in slow motion as he brought the mug to his lips and sipped.

Nearly the moment Tyki's lips touched the mug, Road and I got the reaction we'd wanted. Tyki's eyes shot wide, and he did a huge spit take sideways into the sink.

Road and I began laughing uncontrollably as Tyki screeched, "WHAT THE HELL-?! ROAD! ALLEN!" Upon hearing our names shouted, my best friend and I sprinted from the room leaving Tyki behind to deal with the burns the hot sauce he drank left on his tongue.

Road and I didn't stop until we were outside the dorm building, where we hid in a conveniently-placed bush to side of the entrance- Wow, everything was so convenient that day!-and laughed for several minutes.

"So... Anything... Else?" I asked Road, trying to regain my breath.

Road grinned to the best of her abilities and replied, "One... More thing! First... Put... These on." She handed me a black hoodie and ski mask. Wow! This had to be good if Road thought we needed disguises! So I complied and put on the ski mask and hoodie so that they covered my shirt, face, and hair. Road did the same with a hoodie and mask of her own. She then pointed to a large plastic bucket that I could only guess she'd placed there earlier. "There's another... Bucket like this... In the bush... On the other side... Of the walkway. You'll... Know what... To do." I nodded my head in understanding before quickly diving into the bush Road had directed me to. There, I found a large plastic bucket identical to the first one. When I looked in it, I found... A grin split my lips. This was going to be awesome!

I got in position and waited for someone to come through the door. And it wasn't long before someone did. Two people actually. Two guys who looked to be a little older than me. One had long dark blue hair held in a high ponytail and dark cobalt eyes. He was glaring coldly at his comrade, who I could easily figure out was annoying him. This guy had fiery red hair that was mostly held back by a green headband and one bright emerald green eye. Yes, I said ONE. His right eye was covered by a black eyepatch. By watching the two, it was easy to tell that the redhead was trying to get on the other's nerves and was succeeding. I then looked over at Road's bush, where I found two golden eyes staring at me. I nodded my head in signal and she nodded back.

Suddenly, Road and I both jumped out from our hiding places with our buckets in hand, blocking the two guys' path. We then pelted them with water balloons.

To say that they were mad was an understatement. First, they shouted in anger and surprise. Then, when Road and I had run out of water balloons, they'd screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!" These two things were expected. What wasn't expected was the blue haired guy pulling out a FREAKING KATANA and attempting to behead us. Road and I immediately started running for our lives as the guys started chasing after us.

The chase went on for what felt like hours until both Road and I were exhausted and panting heavily. Alas, the two guys still persisted, and soon enough, we found ourselves cornered. Road and I watched in horror as the fuming men approached us. Our eyes were particularly on the one who was about to slice us to pieces with a sword. Okay, seriously, what kind of high schooler just carries around a KATANA with him?! How was that allowed at school- no, scratch that. HOW WAS THAT EVEN LEGAL?! However, as I stared at the sharp blade that would soon end my life in pure terror, the red haired guy did something unexpected; he removed Road's and my hoods and ski masks. So they wanted to see the crying faces of their victims before they ended us? I expected them to look down on us and laugh before running us through with the sword, and-

Both he and the blue haired guy gasped. "YOU'RE GIRLS?!"

Wait, what?

I stared at the two shocked guys. First I was confused. Then angry.

However, before I could explode at the guys, Road rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "What gave it away, the skirt I'm wearing?"

The two men finally closed their mouths and began to study us as if trying to decide if we were telling the truth or not.

I rolled my eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Suddenly, the redhead froze. He slowly turned to get a good look at me for the first time, eye wide with... something. It looked like a mix between shock and hope. His jaw dropped.

"Oi, Baka Usagi, what's wrong with you?" the blue haired guy demanded. But rather than responding, the redhead pointed his finger at me as if accusing me of something and started shouting.

"I-IT'S YOU! THE GIRL FROM THE CARNIVAL!"

**_Chapter 1 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: And there ends Chapter 1~! ^^ Anyways, since Allen fainted before I could tell you in the Start Note, I wanted to thank you all for your Reviews, Faves, and Follows! I can see some great potential in this story, and I'm glad you all liked it~! ^^  
Allen: *cries*  
Kanda: Che.  
Lavi: Allen pranked ME? O.O  
Road: *Grins* This is gonna be fun~  
NoName-chan: *Grins* Yup~! ^^ Please Review~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**NoName-chan: Heyheyhey~! :D I'm back!  
Allen: *GROAN*  
NoName-chan: *ignores Allen* Thank you guys SO much for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows~! This story is doing awesomely! :D:D:D  
Lavi: Yayz~! ^.^  
Allen: Noz~! T.T  
NoName-chan: 'Kay, Disclaimer time~! Road?  
Road: *Grins* NoName-chan does not own DGM!**

**_….._**

My reaction was immediate.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

The redhead continued to point at me, gaping like a fish, until the swordsman hit him on the head with the butt of his katana, saying, "Oi, Baka Usagi, the Moyashi just asked you a question."

It took me a moment of recalling the few Japanese lessons I'd received to fully put that sentence together and begin shouting, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-" before Road slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Ally," she whispered in my ear, "as much as I'd like to hurt these guys, one of them has a katana that he looks prepared to use, and I'd like to keep my head ON my body, thank you very much." I simply nodded my head, and she removed her hand from my mouth. We then turned out attention back to the two idiots in front of us.

The redhead was still staring at me, but he finally spoke. "Y-you! You're the girl from the Summer Carnival! The one who saved me from that kid's Macho Dad!"

I thought back to the summer to try and find out what he was talking about. Yes... I DID remember going to that Carnival. That's where I ran into Road, after all. But who was this dumbass? Wait, he said something about a Macho Dad. Didn't I brain some Hulk right before I saw Road and ran off to meet her? Wait, if I saved this idiot from him, then that means...

"Aren't you the brainless pussy who got himself cornered by the Hulk?"

Several moments of silence passed before Road burst out laughing. "W-wait," she tried between gasps, "THIS is the idiot you saved from that muscle machine?! I can't believe- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She continued laughing as the two guys tried to comprehend what we'd just said.

The redhead's face formed a huge pout. "Brainless pussy?" he repeated in a did-you-really-just-say-that sort of way. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Duh. I mean, what kind of dumbass gets himself in a situation where's he's about to have his face smashed in by some giant and just cowers in fear?" My venomous words seemed to take the redhead by surprise, but his stupid pout quickly changed into a huge grin as he seemed to realize something.

"So it IS you! I'm so glad I finally found you! I mean, ever since I saw you at that Carnival, I've been wanting to actually meet you and now I am and I'm so happy and I really want to talk and get to know you and I hope we can see each other often!"

Out of that entire rant, only one thing truly caught my mind. "Wait, "finally"? As if you've been looking for me?"

The idiot nodded enthusiastically with a grin. "I have! I really wanted to meet you!"

But his reason wasn't my focus. "So, you're a stalker," I deadpanned, sending the atmosphere into silence again. The boy finally woke from his daze and shook his head quickly.

"No! No! Not at all! It's just that I wanted to see you really badly! I think you're very interesting and I wanted to get to know you!"

The katana-bearer glared at his childish companion and said, "Che. Baka Usagi, you want to get to know EVERYONE, but you never go searching for them like you did for the Moyashi. Face it, you're a stalker."

"W-WHAT?!" the "Usagi" stammered. "I AM NOT!"

"Che. Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

As the two continued their bickering, an idea as to how to escape these dipshits came to mind. I looked over at Road and whispering, "Hey, Road, did you happen to bring Object#6.5 with you?"

Road looked at me and grinned, knowing my intentions. "Of course I did. Plan Delta, then?"

I grinned back. "You know it."

And with that, we set to action. Road retrieved several small balls from her pocket and handed half of them to me. I then shouted, "HEY, IDIOTS!" The two boys stopped arguing to look at me questioningly. Perfect.

Road and I each threw the balls at the ground in front of the guys. The spheres exploded, surrounding them in a thick fog of colored smoke. Road and I then set to Part 2 of the plan. I kneeled down, cupping my hands together. Road placed her foot on my hand, and I sent her back flipping up and onto the guys' shoulders, causing their then to stumble and fall on their faces. Road looked at me and nodded, letting me know it was safe to go, and I ran, jumping over the guys, to her side. My best friend and I then continued to run out of the area and away to the Girls' Dorms, where we immediately rushed to our room.

"That... Was... Close!" Road panted, grinning.

"I know... But... That... Was... Awesome!" I replied, returning her grin. We then collapsed to the ground, laughing.

"So," Road began after several moments, "we're apparently going to school with the Carnival Idiot, eh?"

I shrugged. "I guess so, though I don't really see why that's important." Road grinned at me, and I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What?"

"This is going to be a fun year," was all the blue haired girl replied with before walking away. Of course, we lived in a dorm, so she only walked to her bed a few feet away, but still.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. I looked at Road in silent question, but she just shrugged. Sighing, I went and opened the door.

I was immediately met with cold water being dumped on my head. After recovering from my initial shock, I pulled a few locks of soaked white hair from in front of my eyes and looked up at the two expected boys, who each held and empty bucket.

"Hey, Jasdevi!" I greeted enthusiastically before I was enveloped in two bone crushing hugs.

"Hey, Allen!" the twins greeted. My grin grew even larger. Other than the apparently-already-forgotten prank that morning, this had been the first time I'd seen Jasdevi since the end of middle school. And, HELL, was I glad!

After Jasdevi released their holds on me, I stepped aside so they could enter mine and Road's dorm before closing the door.

"Whatcha doin' here, Jasdevi?" Road asked, looking down at the twins with a grin from her post atop the upper bunk of our bed.

Said boys returned her grin and replied, "We haven't seen Allen in FOREVER! We wanna catch up!"

I smiled at them. "You missed me that much, eh? Well, geez, I didn't realize I was that sexy!" This earned me twin playful slaps on the back of the head as well as a snort from Road. My smile grew. "Well, if we're doing anything, I'm at least changing clothes first!" I stated with a sharp glare at Jasdevi, who grinned triumphantly at me. I wasted no time changing clothes right there. It didn't really matter. We were all practically siblings, anyway.

"So what are we doing?" Road questioned, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well," Devit answered, "we figured that there is no better way to catch up with a sister than by going out to dinner."

"Yeah, dinner, hee!" Jasdero echoed. Twin grins spread across Road's and my faces. We all knew what "dinner" meant.

"Let's go," I said. And with that, we head out to an evening of sabotaging Tyki's dinner, egging random people's houses, and, of course, actually going out for dinner, where we all caught up on the past several months and devoured most of the buffet. It was an awesome trip, all concluded with Road and I falling into another one of Jasdevi's traps when we opened the door and set off some kind of contraption that the twins had somehow managed to set up when Road and I weren't looking that resulted in us having whipped cream Afros. After laughing their asses off at Road and me as we attempted to wash the whipped cream from our hair for half an hour, Jasdevi left through the window in order to avoid getting in trouble because of the Dorm Gender Rule. Once we had 100% cream-free hair again, Road and I went to bed early to prepare for school starting the next morning.

As I lay in my bed, I couldn't help but smile. This WAS going to be a fun year! I then fell asleep.

Little did I know what lay in store for me the next day.

**_End of Chapter 2_**

**_….._**

**NoName-chan: And so concludes Chapter 2~! What'd ya'll think? ;D  
Road and Jasdevi: Loved it.  
Allen : Hated it.  
Lavi: Why, Allen, why?! T_T  
NoName-chan: … Anyways~! Yeah, the plot actually begins in the next chapter! I think! I haven't actually written it yet, so I don't really know! But I think it will! :D  
Jasdevi and Lavi: …..  
Road: … *shrugs and grins*  
Allen: *Sobs*  
NoName-chan: Well, I have nothing else to say, so please review and thanks for reading~! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**NoName-chan: I have for you….. AN UPDATE~!  
Road: YAY! :D  
Allen: NO! T.T  
NoName-chan: YES! Now, I've got shit to do, so let's go ahead and do the Disclaimer! Lavi?  
Lavi: NoName-chan does not own DGM.**

**…**

_"WHOOOAAAA I NEVER TO BRAG!_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_WHOOOAAAA It was never my intention to brag!_

_To steal it all away from you now-"_

Road and my fists slammed onto the poor alarm clock at the same time while we shouted, "SHUT UP!" in unison.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was too early for this... Maybe I could just sleep a little longer, and-

"ALLY~! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY~!" Road shouted in my ear, startling me and causing me to fall off the bed. Road just laughed and jumped down so she could poke my cheek repetitively. "C'mon, Allen! It's the first day of school! We gotta go!"

I slowly sat up and groaned tiredly before replying, "Yeah, yeah, I know," and standing up. I stumbled over to the closet and grabbed the first combination of clothes I found- a pair of black and white checker print stretch pants, a loose black Tshirt that had a creepy picture of Alice from Alice in Wonderland grinning with a knife in her hand surrounded by white roses with splotches of red dripping from them with the words "Let's paint the roses red with blood" in red under it, and, of course, my favorite black and white knee high converse. After changing clothes, I headed to the bathroom and began the ordinary process of brushing my hair and teeth, applying deodorant, and all that fun shit. Things were peaceful.

That is, until I opened the toothpaste tube and got a huge glob of Colgate sprayed onto my face and hair.

"ROAD!" I shouted and was answered with roaring laughter. But I was not amused.

Okay, here's something you should know about me: I am most definitely NOT a morning person. Seriously, if anybody does anything even slightly irritating to me before 9am, I WILL hunt them down.

And, well, let's just say I was pretty pissed at Road right then.

After wiping toothpaste from my face and attempting (and failing) to get the toothpaste from my hair, I ran out into the main room and lunged at Road.

Said girl's laugh faded into a mischievous grin as she ducked and rolled out of my way. Being my best friend since childhood, she knew how I was in the morning and how to handle it. With rage in my eyes, I threw a nearby book at Road, which she dodged easily before sprinting out the door. But like I said, I'm persistent with my Morning Rage. So I immediately rushed out the door after her.

Our chase continued for quite a while. Road and I ran all throughout the dorms, waking up several people in the process, and onto the roof. Road then jumped off the roof and onto a nearby tree with amazing grace and climbed to the ground, where she continued sprinting away.

I, meanwhile, remained standing at the edge of the roof, cursing under my breath. CURSE ROAD FOR KNOWING HOW MUCH MORE NIMBLE SHE WAS THAN ME! Nonetheless, my Morning Rage continued to burn hotter than lava, so I took a few steps back and made a running leap at the tree.

Well. I made it onto the tree. With my face slammed into the rough bark of its surface. But little details like that don't matter very much when you're stubborn and cranky, so I descended down the tree's thicker limbs, only falling once towards the bottom and landing on my ass in the dirt. Also ignoring this little detail, I leaped to my feet and started sprinting in the direction Road had gone.

I realized pretty quickly that my "graceful" climb down the tree had given Road plenty of time to escape, and I had no clue where she was.

Scratch that, I didn't even know where I was!

I returned to cursing under my breath. CURSE MY POOR SENSE OF DIRECTION! CURSE THIS SCHOOL'S LACK OF MAPS! CURSE ROAD FOR NOT SHOWING ME AROUND CAMPUS THE PREVIOUS DAY!

Ten or so minutes of cursing later, I finally calmed down enough to put my Morning Rage aside and actually consider the situation. Another minute later, and I decided that the best thing to do would be to try and find my way back to the dorms.

However, after turning around several times, I realized that I didn't even know the direction I'd ran from! _'SERIOUSLY, ALLEN?!'_ I screamed at myself in my head before sighing. _'Well, maybe I should just walk around a bit and see if I can spot anything familiar...' _I thought before choosing a direction and walking.

Well, I'm sure we all know by now that THAT didn't happen. I ended up just walking I circles. Or squares. Or hexagons. Choose a shape, but I was not getting anywhere. Eventually, however, I stopped even looking. I don't know if it was the gentle chirping of the birds or the cool morning air or the bright blue sky or what, but I found the whole situation to be rather peaceful. My previously urgent pace eased to a gentle stroll. With a relaxed sigh, I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Things were so calm and serene and-

"LOOK OUT!"

"OOF!"

-AND A FUCKING FOOTBALL PLAYER CAME SLAMMING INTO ME, SENDING US BOTH SPRAWLING ONTO THE GROUND! AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, THE CLUMSY DUMBASS WAS FUCKING SITTING ON TOP OF ME! SERIOUSLY, WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL HOLDS FOOTBALL PRACTICE AT EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE GODDAMN MORNING?! THIS WAS JUST RIDICULOUS!

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!" the, now panicking, guy asked.

"Fine, but I'd probably be better if you weren't sitting on me," I wheezed back sarcastically, trying to regain the ability to breath that I'd lost when the dipshit had knocked the wind out of me.

After seemingly putting together the words I'd just said, the football player got off of me and pulled himself to his feet before offering me a hand so I could do the same. Being disoriented from the surprise tackle, I forgot my independent nature and accepted the hand. The boy lifted me to my feet with a strong pull that I would probably not even expect from a football player.

"I'm so sorry!" the airhead apologized frantically, "I was running and I didn't look where I was going and-" GASP. No, seriously, that's what he did. He gasped really loudly. "YOU!" he exclaimed in a way that told me he was thrilled to see me.

I raised an eyebrow at the figure. Did I know him or something? I tried to pinpoint his face, but it was kind of difficult to do so with the helmet and the mouthguard and stuff. Finally, I just asked, "Um, yeah? What about me?"

The player removed his helmet and guard to reveal a head of bright crimson hair, a single emerald green eye, a black eyepatch, and a super bright smile that I'd recognize from a mile away. _'Oh my fucking god...'_

"CARNIVAL IDIOT?!" I shouted in surprise. The redhead's obnoxious grin changed into a pitiful pout.

"Why do you keep calling me that? It's hurtful! THAT'S A PUT-DOWN, MISSY!" he whined dramatically. I had to choke down the urge to laugh at his childish actions and set my face into an annoyed frown.

"Whatever! What the hell do you want?" I snapped in only partially forced bitterness.

The green eyed boy's cheerful smile returned to his face and he exclaimed, "To see you, of course!"

I just stared blankly at him. What did he just say? "What...?" I finally asked. The boy just beamed brighter.

"Like I said yesterday before you and your friend color-bombed Yuu-chan and I, I want to get to know you!"

I continued to stare at him for several moments before the awkward silence was broken by a familiar voice shouting, "Oi, Lavi, what's the hold up?" I quickly turned towards the voice to see the tall figure of Tyki dressed in identical grass stained clothes to the redhead's jogging over to us. _'Since when is Tyki a football player?'_ I wondered.

"Tyki?" I said.

Tyki's golden eyes shifted to focus on me. "Oh, hey, Allen," he replied calmly.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Just Practice," Tyki answered. "You?"

"Just hunting down Road and talking to this dumbass," I replied, gesturing to the redhead next to me with a jerk of my thumb.

Meanwhile, said idiot gaped. "YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!"

Tyki and I stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"DO... WE KNOW EACH OTHER?" I wheezed before doubling over in another fit of laughter.

"Lavi," Tyki chuckled, "of course we know each other! This is Allen! She's my little sister's awesome best friend! She's practically family to me! I must have mentioned her at least once!"

"Lavi"'s face lit up in recognition. "Wait... You mean, THIS is the white haired devil of the Noah family?!"

"Duh," I said, finally recovering from my wheezing, "Honestly, how many young people have white hair?"

"Well, yeah, but," Lavi continued, "when Tyki mentioned an "Allen," I WASN'T EXPECTING THEM TO BE A GIRL!"

Silence...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyki and I burst out again.

After finally recovering from THIS fit, Tyki broke the awkwardness again by turning to me with a grin that sent chills down my spine. _'Uh oh...'_ "But Allen," he finally said, "why didn't you tell me that you were dating a football player?"

And that, my friends, is how Tyki got a fist-sized rock to the face.

"I AM NOT DATING HIM!" I shouted furiously. I could feel my cheeks growing hot as blood rushed to my cheeks.

"OW!" Tyki screamed, holding his most-likely-badly-bruised cheek in agony.

Lavi gaped at me in horror. "WHAT THE HELL?" he shrieked.

I glared at him furiously. "He shouldn't have just assumed something like that!"

"YEAH, BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO CHUCK A ROCK AT HIS FACE?!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Tyki interrupted. "She's just filled with Morning Rage. This kind of thing happens a lot. Like, one time, I ate the last of the cereal one morning when Allen had slept over, so she hit me upside the head with a chair."

Heh, I remember that. Well, that's what Tyki gets for eating all the Lucky Charms!

Lavi turned to gape at me again. "SERIOUSLY?!" I grinned and nodded.

"But, anyways," Tyki continued, "how do you know Lavi, Allen?"

"He's the idiot I saved from the Hulk at the city Carnival over the summer," I answered.

Tyki burst out laughing again, "WOW, LAVI!" he chuckled.

Lavi flushed. "W-WELL... SHUT UP!"

I grinned and continued, "And now, for whatever reason, the guy seems to have his heart set on stalking me. Yesterday, Road and I had to use our last color bombs on him and his psychopathic friend with a katana in order to get away! And then, this morning, while chasing Road around for pranking me with toothpaste, I got lost, and Lavi rammed into me."

Tyki was literally rolling on the ground laughing at this point. I had joined in chuckling, and Lavi was just standing there, looking embarrassed.

"I am not a stalker!" the redhead exclaimed.

"YES YOU ARE!" Tyki and I exclaimed in unison, sending us both into another fit of laughter as Lavi sighed in defeat.

After finally calming down once again, Tyki asked, "So, where IS Road?"

He was quickly answered by a very familiar voice saying, "Right here, Motherfuckers!" Tyki, Lavi, and I all turned around to find the blue haired girl standing there, sipping some sort of soft drink with another in her other hand. 'WHEN DID SHE GET THERE?!' I mentally shouted. Road ignored our surprised stares and said, "I got you a drink, Ally!" before handing me the cup she wasn't sipping from. I lifted the lid and smelled the drink to be sure that Road hadn't done something to it. After decided that the mystery liquid was safe, I began to sip and identified it to be Diet Coke.

Tyki just chuckled at my caution towards the beverage and said, "Well, we need to get back to Football practice before Coach Winters kills us." Should I be concerned that Tyki actually sounded serious when he said that...? "C'mon, Lavi!"

Lavi grinned at me and said, "I hope you'll consider what I said, Allen!" before walking back to the field with Tyki.

The second the two were out of hearing distance, Road immediately fired questions at me. "What happened? What was all that? What did the Carnival Idiot mean when he said that thing just now? Why was Tyki's face bleeding? How did you end up here? Why are your clothes dirty? Since when does Tyki play football?"

"Long story. A conversation. He's just being a stalker again. I threw a rock at him. I got lost. The Idiot accidentally tackled me. I have absolutely no clue," I answered flawlessly.

Road grinned. "Sounds like you've had one hell of a morning."

I grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yup."

"Well, come on! We need to finish getting ready for school!" Road exclaimed as she started running in the direction of what must have been the dorms.

"Wait, one more thing!" I said, running to catch up to her.

Road stopped and stared at me curiously. "What is it?"

I grinned a removed the lid of my Diet Coke before dumping the nearly full cup on Road's head. "Don't sabotage the toothpaste," I told her before sprinting away, giggling.

After recovering from the slight shock of having a soda dumped on her, Road shouted, "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" and gave chase.

I continued laughing and running. This was going to be an interesting day!

**…**

At the time, I wasn't aware of this, but I later found out that Lavi and Tyki had been watching Road and I until we sprinted away.

Tyki turned to look at Lavi. "So, what's the REAL deal between you and Allen?"

Lavi chuckled softly at the slightly taller boy. "What Allen said was the truth. She just left out one little detail."

"Oh?" Tyki asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

A large smile appeared on Lavi's face. "That I like her."

**_Chapter 3 End_**

**…**

**NoName-chan: Yup, there ya go! Sorry that this chapter is so shitty, but I hoped you liked it anyway! ^^  
Allen: *Whimpers*  
Lavi: Awwwww *Hugs Allen* It's okay, Allen-chan~!  
Tyki: 0.0 What the-  
Road: Did you miss that little Confession at the end there, or are you just retarded?  
NoName-chan: Anyways, thank you all so much for all your wonderful love and support~! ^^ I'm averaging at getting 5 reviews per chapter here, and that's the best I've ever done~! :D I hope this pattern keeps up! ^^ Well, that's all I've got to say, so Please Review, and Thanks for Reading~! ;D**


End file.
